Masquerade
by naughtynyx
Summary: Buffy encounters a familiar stranger at a Halloween party. S5. Please R&R.


**MASQUERADE**

**Summary: Buffy encounters a familiar stranger at a Halloween party. S5.**

**I just wanted to write something for Halloween and this is what I got.**

**Pairing: Buffy/Spike**

**Feedback: Yes please! I am incredibly insecure and need validation.**

"Here ya go." The waitress said as she place a napkin and drink down in front of Buffy.

"Oh, um, you have the wrong table." Buffy told the woman. "I didn't order this."

The waitress smiled. "Complements of the masked avenger over there."

Buffy looked to where the waitress nodded and saw a masked Zorro lifting his drink to her in solute and smiling.

Buffy smiled back.

"Oh, okay." She picked up the glass and raised it to the Zorro with a nod.

She took a sip.

"Ooh, that packs quite a kick." She muttered to herself. The waitress had already moved on.

She looked back up to where the Zorro was but he was gone.

"Hello, there." Said a deep voice behind her.

Shivers ran down her spine.

She turned to see the Zorro looking down at her grinning.

God, that grin. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. And somehow, oddly familiar.

"Oh, hey." She returned shooting for casual. "Thanks for the drink."

"My pleasure." he replied. "Is that seat taken?" he asked nodding to the empty seat opposite her.

Buffy looked at the seat and bit her lip. She was supposed to be meeting Riley here. It was his stupid idea to come to the Halloween bash at the Bronze. Yet, here she was and well, he wasn't.

"Uh, no." She said, flashing a smile. "It's free."

Zorro smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind if I sat down then?"

"Not at all. Please do."

With a flourish of his cap the masked stranger sat down.

"Thank you kindly, Alice." he said.

Buffy brow furrowed for a second when he said the name, then she gave herself a mental head slap remembering what she was wearing.

The blue dress, white apron, and black headband.

She was Alice in Wonderland.

She figured it was a pretty safe bet in case someone tried to turn everyone into their costumes or something again.

Alice was a pretty resourceful girl.

"No, problem Zorro." She returned.

His lips curved up in a grin that made her shiver and again she felt the flash of familiarity. But she shrugged it off. She thought if she really knew this guy she would definitely remember who he was.

Spike had to suppress his urge to get up and do a happy dance. The silly bint actually didn't recognise him. He couldn't believe it.

Of course, he had hoped that would be the case when he sent the drink over. But in all honestly he figured she would know him instantly get up, walk over to him and throw it in his face.

He was shocked when she gave him that coy, flirty smile he had seen her use on other blokes, but never him, and it had emboldened him to come over to her table.

Of course, when he spoke he had to disguise his voice. No way she wouldn't know him after hearing him. So, he did his best western accent.

And to his delight it had worked like a charm.

Buffy had been talking with the Zorro for nearly an hour before she remembered that she was supposed to be annoyed, or worried, by the fact that her boyfriend hadn't shown up yet. She bit her lip and looked to the entrance.

"Something wrong, p-" Damn, he almost called her pet, that would have been a dead give away. "Pretty lady?" He covered.

Buffy pulled her attention back to the man across from her and gave him a small smile. "No, I'm fine. I was just supposed to meet a friend here and well..."

"Oh." he said. "Well, whoever it is their loss is my gain."

He smiled at her again and all thoughts of her ex- commando boyfriend flitted away.

"So, Alice," Zorro ventured. "Do they dance in Wonderland?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"Well, then shall we?"

He held out his hand to her. She took it and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Her entire body felt electrified by his touch.

No one had ever elicited such a sensation from her just by touching her.

No one had ever held her the way he was holding her now.

Her body was pressed hard, almost crushingly against his. He had his arm around her waist securely, in a way possessive.

Buffy wouldn't have thought she would enjoy being held in such a proprietary manner, but she did.

She enjoyed the way their bodies fit together. She had never danced with a man that wasn't freakishly tall.

Well, okay maybe it was more that she was incredibly short than they were tall, but still.

Not that this guy was all that short, but in her heels he was only a scant few inches above her.

They were almost perfectly matched.

She liked that.

She gazed into his crystal blue eyes. They were so deep they were almost hypnotic. And again somehow so familiar...

Her brain was searching frantically trying to make the connection.

But then his face was moving closer toward hers.

Closer, closer...

And then she met his lips.

And her mind couldn't concentrate on anything other than the feel of them.

God, they were so soft.

She'd never kissed lips so soft.

Or skilled.

The kiss zinged down from her mouth all the way to her toes. Leaving a particularly strong impression deep down in her belly.

Spike's head was spinning. He was kissing Buffy. He couldn't believe it. Of all the times he had imagined doing just this his fantasies were no comparison to the real thing.

He was getting drunk on the taste of her.

His head was spinning.

He felt dizzy.

He gripped tightly to her hips as if for stability.

'Get a grip mate.' he told himself.

'Gotta keep your cool or you'll slip up and give yourself away.'

But, he couldn't keep any intelligent thoughts for long.

He kept getting to lost in the feeling of her against him.

She was close, so close to him.

Pressing into her him with such force it was like she was trying to become apart of him.

He never really thought he would ever have gotten this close to the girl.

Not unless of course she had a stake in her hand.

He knew he was never going to get into heaven.

But he figured this was pretty damn close.

Buffy's hands traveled up the man's rock hard torso, over his shoulders and neck until she reached his face. Her fingers found the mask around his eyes and pushed it up. His hat was knocked off in the process. It fell to the floor, the light thud of it drowned out by the music.

She threaded her hands into his soft hair, then trailed down to the back of his neck as his arms went even tighter around her.

He stepped one leg in between hers and began to rub it against her now very sensitive sex.

She moaned in his mouth.

He growled into hers.

His hands moved down to cup her firm backside. He ground into her even harder.

'Oh, god. Oh god.' her mind shouted, becoming totally oblivious to the fact that she was still in a public place.

And then...

"Buffy!" The voice that shouted her name was full of fury. It took a moment for it to break into her muddled, lust filled mind.

"Buffy!" It yelled again. And then it finally registered.

'Oh God! Riley.'

Quickly she wrenched her mouth from the guy, who was not her boyfriend, and whipped around to see the fuming farm boy. His massive mitts balled into fist.

"Riley!" she squealed .

"What the hell are you doing?" He seethed through gritted teeth. His face was red with rage, it looked like a giant tomato.

Buffy's guilt at being caught with another man gave way to her own anger.

"What like you care?" She shot back, folding her arms over her chest. "If you did you wouldn't have left me hanging here for over two hours all by myself. I got lonely waiting for you."

"What, so you decided to dry hump the undead on the dance floor?"

'Undead? What?'

Slowly she turned back to the unmasked Zorro.

Her stomach dropped.

Taking in the smug expression on the man's face.

"S-spike." She uttered, the world spinning beneath her feet.

It was Spike?

She'd been kissing Spike?

"That's the name, pet." He said cheekily his cockney accent back in place. "Don't wear it out."

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She repeated in stunned horror.

'I made out with Spike?'

She recalled the feel of his lips on hers.

"Oh god." She moaned wiping at her mouth.

Spike snorted.

"Yeah, right love." he scoffed. "You can pretend you didn't enjoy it all you want, but we both know the truth of it.. You know soldier boy is never gonna make you feel that way. When you get tired of the dolt, you know where to find me."

Then he leaned down and murmured into her ear. "Come on, Alice, you know you wanna go down that rabbit hole."

She ignored the quiver that went though her groin when his lips brushed her ear and shoved him away.

He just flashed that cocky grin of his and sauntered away.

"Night, Slayer." He called without looking back.

Buffy turned back to Riley.

"Riley I-I didn't know." She began panicked.

He just looked at her his jaw clenched so tight it might shatter.

Then he whirled around and stalked off the opposite direction that Spike had gone.

Buffy's head turned both ways, looking at both retreating figures.

She had moment of frozen confusion wanting to go after one of them, but not sure which.

Finally her common sense took hold and she forced her feet to go after her boyfriend, even though other parts of her were screaming out for her to go the other way.

**THE END.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**A Thanksgiving fic coming next month.**


End file.
